One Kiss At A Time
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Amy Dumas comes to the WWE & meets Matt Hardy, they end up talking what will happen?? *Song Fic* *Complete* I'm crap at summaries! Lol Please R


'I woke up this morning With a brand new point of view  
  
Something has changed my world  
  
And girl that something is you'  
  
Matt climbed out of the training ring that the WWE provided. He was exhausted, despite it only being a training match both guys had given their all.  
  
"Well done, that was great," Jeff commented when his brother approached him.  
  
"It was ok," Matt replied modestly as he pulled his long black hair into a ponytail. "John put up a hell of a fight," he took the medium sized bottle of water that his brother was offering him.  
  
As Matt began to drink the water Adam Copeland (Edge) and Jay Resso (Christian) walked over to the pair.  
  
"Well done man, that was a great victory. One day you will win the tag team titles back off the APA so we can win them back off you," Adam congratulated, as a dreamy look spread over his tanned face. He hit Matt on his bare back. Matt coughed and accidentally spat out the water he was drinking, the water went all over his combat styled black pants. "You know, you don't have to take your shirt off when you're practising," Adam stated, chuckling.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Matt said sarcastically to the Canadian. Matt looked down at his pants only to find that they were soaking wet.  
  
"Matt's wet his pants!" Jay joked, chucking along with Adam.  
  
Matt gave both Adam and Jay an annoyed look that instantly silenced them. "Damn, what am I gonna to do?" he asked. "I didn't bring another pair down with me, didn't know you two eggheads were going to be here."  
  
"It's Edgeheads," Adam corrected.  
  
Jeff placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, where a black, leather trench-coat hung. "Ad, we all know that you're dieing to have your own group of fans, but believe me, it's not going to take off. You're still with Jay anyway," Jeff explained, shaking his head in a joking way.  
  
"Doesn't my brother hold me back?" Adam asked taking the role of his WWE character Edge and looking in Jay's direction, carrying on the joke. It seemed everyone had forgotten about Matt's wet pants problem.  
  
"You've had lots of success with me by your side. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had any of it," Jay replied, he had also taken on his role as Christian.  
  
"Hello," Matt cut in, waving his arms about as if checking they could see him. "I'm still here in my wet pants, courtesy of a certain Adam Copeland," Adam, Jay and Jeff looked up at Matt.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Adam stated as Jeff and Jay nodded.  
  
"Great to know I mean so much to you guys," said Matt, pretending to be upset by his friends' lack of interest. "I'm going back to our hotel room," he told them. "I'll catch up with you later," with that he walked off through the door leading out off the hotel gym into the reception.  
As Matt walked into the hotel reception a red head who was talking to the receptionist caught his eye. He couldn't help but stand and stair. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and contrasted perfectly against her white tank top. She also wore a pair of baggy pants, which were a light shade of blue. Her hands caressed a cup of hot coffee.  
  
"Ok, thank-you," Matt heard her say. Her voice was soft with a slight accent that he couldn't place. The red head turned around and accidentally walked into the dazed Matt. She tripped over his foot and the coffee went flying out of her hands. Matt snapped out of his trans and helped the girl up off the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't see you," she apologised in her usual accent.  
  
"It's ok," Matt reassured as the hot coffee began to mix with the water.  
  
"Oh my god, you're Matt Hardy," she exclaimed, looking at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Guilty," Matt replied. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name's Amy Dumas," she replied, holding out her hand for Matt to shake.  
  
Matt took her delicate hand a shuck it. "How do you know who I am?" he questioned.  
  
"I watch wrestling," she explained simply, shrugging.  
  
Matt was slightly shocked. He didn't think somebody who looked so innocent and fragile could like wrestling. "Oh," Matt replied simply. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to start a convocation with the what he thought was an incredible woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I had to see Vince. Gee, he's so different from on the TV," she explained.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Why did you need to see Vince?" Matt asked egger to know more.  
  
"I'm starting in the WWE, going to work with Essa Rios apparently, you know, help re-establish him with the fans," she explained.  
  
Matt began to feel uncomfortable. The coffee was starting to burn. "Do you want to come to my hotel room?" he asked. After the words had left his mouth he realised what he had said and was scared Amy might take it the wrong way, so he decided to add, "I need to get changed, coffee and water isn't mixing to well. I could introduce you to some of the superstars after since you're going to be working here."  
  
When Amy heard the 'coffee and water isn't mixing to well' she giggled. She couldn't pass on an opportunity to meet the WWE Superstars and she also wanted to get to know Matt a bit more, he seemed like a nice guy. "Sure," she agreed.  
  
Matt silently sighed. He thought he might have just blown it.  
  
'I don't know how to explain it  
  
But I knew right from the start This feelin' inside, it can't be denied And I'm going to win your heart One kiss at a time,'  
  
Once they got to the hotel room Matt walked over to a cupboard and opened it. He pulled out some clothes. "Take a seat," he said to Amy, indicating to the couch. "I'll be back in a second," he told her as he walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later he reappeared, dressed in the NC baseball shirt and tight fitting dark blue jeans. He had let his raven black hair hang freely down his back. He put on a pair of black trainers. "Are you ready?" he asked Amy as he stood up.  
  
Amy nodded, she to stood up.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Hmm, get something to eat?" Amy suggested. "I'm really hungry."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Matt replied. The previous workout had made him feel hungry.  
  
The pair headed down to the canteen chatting about things from family to the WWE. They arrived in the canteen to find that it was almost deserted expect for the staff and a few wrestlers. "Adam, Jay and Jeff are over there," Matt pointed out when he saw his friends sitting at a table in the corner of the room. "Do you mind if we join them?"  
  
"'Course not," Amy replied. She walked slowly behind Matt up to where the three guys were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys," Matt greeted. "This is Amy Dumas," he pulled out a seat for Amy to sit.  
  
"Hi," Amy greeted, smiling sweetly. She sat down nervously in the wooden chair that Matt had pulled out for her. Matt sat down in the empty chair opposite her.  
  
"Amy, this is Adam, Jay and Jeff. They're a bit weird at first but you'll get used to them," he said jokingly.  
  
Each of the three guys said hi.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" Amy asked.  
  
"Erm ." Jeff looked down at the half eaten fry up. "Can you get me some more bread please?" he asked.  
  
"Same here," Adam replied. He too looked at his half eaten fry up. He flashed Amy his killer smile.  
  
"Ok," she replied walking off to join the queue for food.  
  
"Gees Matt!" Adam exclaimed once Amy had gone. "Where did you meet her? She's cute!"  
  
"Leave her alone Copeland! She's mine!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"And what makes you think she'd want either of you two jabronies?" Matt questioned.  
  
Jeff laughed. "Man, you've been watching way too much off the Rock!"  
  
Matt chuckled. He attempted The People's Eyebrow but failed. "Ok, I can't do it," he said folding his arms as the other men went into fits of unstoppable laughter.  
  
Jeff was the first of the three guys to compose himself. "Ok," he said taking a deep breath as the urge to burst out laughing over took him again. "Matt likes Amy," he teased.  
  
This caused Matt to blush slightly.  
  
"He does!" Adam exclaimed, coming to his senses.  
  
"Matt and Amy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Jay teased.  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Adam sung, carrying on the rhyme they had known since High School.  
  
"Ok, I like Amy," Matt admitted. He looked at Amy who was ordering her, Jeff and Adam's food. "What's not to like about her?" he muttered.  
  
"Oooh, he's got it bad and he's only known her five minutes!" Jay stated chuckling.  
  
"Matt, if you like her you should go for it," Jeff advised. "You might have to fight Adam for her though!"  
  
Jeff, Adam and Jay began laughing at Jeff's last comment while Matt shook his head.  
  
After buying the food Amy returned to the table the four men were gathered around. "Here you go," she said, giving Jeff and Adam the bread they had asked for.  
  
Jeff and Adam both said thanks and began to tuck into their food again like two pigs that had just been fed for the first time in months. Amy too began to eat her chicken salad sandwich.  
  
Matt began to watch Amy eat from across the table. Even though he had only known her for half-an-hour he was fascinated with her. If you had asked him an hour ago if he believed in love at first sight he would have said no but now he would definitely reply 'yes'.  
  
The group began to talk. Matt, Jeff, Adam and Jay got to know Amy and Amy got to know them. As they talked more and more Matt became more bewitched by the girl who was talking and joking with his friends and brother and unbeknown to Matt, Amy became even more enchanted with Matt.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I've got to go," Amy apologised, standing-up.  
  
"It was really nice meeting you, Amy," Jeff said though a mouthful of food.  
  
"You guys too, I'll see you around," Amy said as both Adam and Jay said 'bye' in unison.  
  
"Amy, we're going clubbing tonight, do you want to come?" Matt asked as Amy was about to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, ok, that'd be great," Amy agreed.  
  
"Great, about 8 and we'll meet you at the hotel's reception, ok?" Matt asked praying Amy would agree.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I'll see you then," Amy agreed as she turned around and walked off.  
  
'Sooner or later, love's gonna get you No way that you can hide One kiss at a time Minute by minute, hour by hour I'm gonna make you mine One kiss at a time Minute by minute, hour by hour  
  
I'm gonna make you mine  
  
One kiss at a time'  
  
"Man, she's late!" Matt stated as he looked at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that night.  
  
"Matt, calm down, it's only gone five past eight," Jeff told his brother as Adam and Jay struggled to keep straight faces.  
  
"What if she doesn't come?" Matt asked worry was clearly detected in his voice.  
  
"Bro, give her 5 more minutes," Jeff told him. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Matt's worrying. "I'm just going to phone Beth, I'll be back in a sec," he told the group as he pulled out his cell phone and walked towards the quietist corner of the room that he could find, which was difficult because the room was so noisy as all the talent on the WWE roster who were staying in the hotel were going out clubbing that night and the reception area was the most obvious place to meet people.  
  
Adam coughed, "Matt, behind you."  
  
Matt spun around only to be dazzled by Amy.  
  
"Hi," Amy greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hi Amy. I'm just gonna get Jeff," Adam welcomed.  
  
"Hi Amy. I'm Wait-up Ad, I'll come with you," Jay told them as he and Adam walked off towards the corner Jeff was standing in, still engaged in his conversation to Beth. As he passed Matt he sharply kicked the dazed Hardy in the ankle.  
  
"Erm . hi Amy, you look really nice," Matt said quickly as he came to his senses. He couldn't believe how attractive she looked. Her make-up was simple and natural. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans teamed with a silver belt and shinny blue halter-neck. Her bare shoulders were covered with a blue jean jacket.  
  
"Thanks Matt, you do to," Amy said shyly. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"When my love-sick brother gets off the phone we're going to this club about 10 minutes drive away. A lot of people from the WWE roster will be there, it's really popular with the WWE," Matt explained.  
  
"Oh, cool," Amy replied. She suddenly began to giggle.  
  
Matt looked at her confused to realize she was looking in Adam, Jay and Jeff's direction. He spun around to see Jay clinging on to Jeff's arm and Adam circling them winging while Jeff was trying to continue his conversation with his girlfriend. Matt chuckled. "Good luck to them!" He turned back to Amy. "Jeff's on the phone to his girlfriend, Beth. God help anyone who tries to get him to hang up the phone when he's talking to her. It takes half-an-hour for them just to say goodbye. Come on, lets take a look," he walked over towards them with Amy closely following them.  
  
"Matt, tell him! I wanna go!" Adam moaned as soon as Matt approached them.  
  
"Jeff, stop causing a scene and hang-up the damn phone," Jay demanded even though nobody was looking at them. Everyone was used to Adam, Jay and Jeff so they paid no attention when they did anything like this because it was a regular event.  
  
"Fine," Jeff said sulkily. "Beth, honey, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Some dumb brains want to go."  
  
Adam and Jay pretended to be offended by Jeff's comment. Adam quickly grabbed the phone off Jeff. "Haha!" he said as he ran around the room away from an angry Jeff with the phone tight in his hand. "Sorry Beth but lover- boy's got to go! And me and Jay aren't dumb! Bye bye" Adam said into the phone.  
  
Amy leaned against the wall to support herself, she was laughing so hard.  
  
.::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::. .::::.  
  
Later at the club, Jeff, Adam and Jay were winding up Patricia (Trish Stratus), leaving Matt and Amy sitting at a table.  
  
"I'm not gonna be surprised if scientists turn up asking to do some tests on them," Matt joked looking at his friends.  
  
"Yeah, they're . unique," Amy replied.  
  
"You could definitely call them that!" A slow song began to play. "Do you want to dance?" Matt asked.  
  
Amy smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great," she agreed.  
  
Matt took Amy's hand and led her onto the dance floor. The pair began to dance while people watching began to ask who the mysterious red head was. Matt held Amy close as they danced. As the song came to an end they looked up at each other, Matt became engrossed in Amy's sparkling hazel eyes. Matt bought his face to Amy's, his lips pressed against hers. At first Amy returned the kiss but abruptly broke it and ran off, leaving a bewildered Matt standing in the middle of the crowded dance floor.  
  
'In all of the heavens You're the only star that shines And I've just gotta get to you So I'm workin' overtime'  
  
"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Matt exclaimed referring to the kiss from the previous night.  
  
Jeff looked at his brother who was lying on his back on a black couch that was in their hotel room. "Bro, just go talk to her, that's all you've got to do."  
  
"I can't! she obviously doesn't want to know!" Matt countered.  
  
"Look, if she didn't want to know then she wouldn't have come to the club last night. You just came on to strong," Jeff told his elder brother as he towel dried his hair.  
  
There was a nock on the door and Adam and jay burst in. "Good afternoon!" They both greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Next time wait for someone to answer. Matt could have been naked!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Eww," Adam said. A look of disgust plastered on both Adam and Jay's faces. "Definitely will."  
  
Matt stood up. "I'm going out," he told them as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What's up with him?" Jay asked.  
  
"Amy," Jeff told them as the flipped down where Matt had just been.  
  
'I don't know how to explain it But I knew right from the start This feelin' inside, it can't be denied And I'm gonna win your heart'  
  
Matt walked out of the hotel. He couldn't believe he'd blown things with Amy, even though he had only known her for a day he really liked her. If he'd have known what would happen he wouldn't have kissed her the night before but he had thought she felt the same about him. He walked around the hotel grounds, lost in thought on a different planet when he bumped into someone. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see Amy lying on the ground. "I'm really sorry," he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"It's ok," she said, accepting his hand.  
  
Matt pulled her up of the ground and she began to dust herself off. "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I just got caught up in the moment," Matt told her, thinking up a cover-up to hide his true feelings.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it. I'd already forgotten about it," Amy lied. "So, what you doing out here?" Amy asked as they began to walk.  
  
"Adam and Jay have taken over in mine and Jeff's room, my hang over can't take them," Matt joked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd of thought they can be a pain at the best of times," Amy agreed as it began to rain. "We can't have you wondering around out here in the rain. Come on, you can hang out in my room until you feel ready to face the dreaded Adam and Jay," she joked.  
  
Matt had been with Amy for 2 hours. In that time they had laughed, joked and talked but both had been avoiding the subject of the night before. The more Matt got to know Amy, the more he got to like her. In the short amount of time he felt completely comfortable around her. He knew raising the subject could result in him loosing Amy or it could bring them closer together. He took a deep breath. "Amy, last night . why did you run out?"  
  
Amy sat up from lying with her feet up on the couch and looked at Matt. "I don't know, I guess you took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it," Amy answered slowly, searching for the right words.  
  
They sat in silence, both avoiding looking at each other. "I know I haven't known you long, but I really like you and I don't want to blow that. You are a really nice guy and I feel like I've known you most of my life, not a few days and I don't want to spoil that," Amy said keeping her eyes locked on the floor.  
  
Matt stood up. He walked across the room and sat down next to Amy. "I really like you too and who says we'll wreck what we've already got? Like you said, we've got a lot in common. We could have something really good, something people search their whole lives for," he said softly. Matt lifted Amy's face to look at him instead of the floor. this time, Matt was certain it was the right thing to do. He rubbed his lips against Amy's before pressing his against hers. This time Amy didn't pull back, instead she deepened the kiss.  
  
'One kiss at a time Sooner or later, loves gonna get you No way that you can hide One kiss at a time Minute by minute, hour by hour I'm gonna make you mine One kiss at a time'  
  
"What now?" Amy asked as the kiss ended. She slumped down and rested her head on Matt's legs.  
  
"Dunno," he replied stroking her long red hair. "Are we an item?" he asked wanting to know what she thought.  
  
"If you think you can cope with me," she said laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage!" Matt laughed leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"Come on, we'd better break the news to Adam, Jay and Jeff. Prove I'm not totally useless," he joked, taking Amy by the hand and pulling her up of the couch.  
  
"Aww, Matty thinks he's useless," Amy joked. She grabbed her room key off a side table along with her purse and stuffed them into a pocket in her jeans.  
  
'Hey now, Hey now Can't believe the way I feel now, feel now Hey now, Hey now, Can't believe the way it's real now, real now'  
  
.::Matt's POV::.  
  
I met this incredible girl yesterday. Her name's Amy Dumas. She's going to start working with the WWE, an angle with Essa Rios. I really hope I get to work with her.  
  
She's beautiful, incredible hazel eyes, long flaming red hair and a perfect figure! We got on like a house on fire as soon as we bumped into each other, by bumped I mean literally! Adam, Jay and Jeff like her too, Adam and Jay even joked about how cute she was when they first met her.  
  
I thought I'd blown everything with Amy the other night and misinterpreted her feelings. We were at a club with everybody else from the roster and we were dancing, at the end of the song I kissed her. She ran off and I was left terrified she'd never want anything to do with me. She looked gorgeous, like some sort of angle.  
  
Luckily today I bumped into her (that's twice now!) and we were talking. We eventually got around to talking about the night before and ended up kissing again - luckily this time she didn't run off!  
  
I guess now you could say we're an item and I haven't been this happy in along time. I've got this great feeling about her! She's cute, funny, gorgeous, talented, everything I've ever hoped for in a woman! I've got a great feeling about this relationship. I've only known her a few days and I'm already completely crazy about her so watch this space!  
  
'I've climbed every mountain Just to show you that I care The searchin' is done, and girl you're the one I'm gonna take you there'  
  
.::Amy's POV::.  
  
I met this guy yesterday, Matt Hardy, when I went for a job interview with Mr. McMahon. I guess you could say I was a bit star struck! There I was in the WWE, having just met Vince McMahon THE Vince McMahon when I turn around and spill coffee all down Matt Hardy's pants!! It was really embarrassing but he was really nice about it. He offered to introduce me to some of the superstars. I said yes . how could I say no?? This was Matt Hardy! A guy I had watched on TV and then attempted some of his and his brother's moves!  
  
Anyway, I went with him to the café where his friends (Adam, Jay) and brother (Jeff Hardy) were. We talked for a bit and the more time I spent there the more time I got to like Matt. Adam, Jay and Jeff are really nice too. Man, they are funny! When I had to leave Matt invited me to a club, I said yes.  
  
That night, Matt looked gorgeous! I can still smell the scent of his cologne as we danced . as the song came to an end he kissed me. I guess I was shell-shocked, he caught me off guard, I didn't think he liked me like that so you could say I was shell-shocked. Stupidly, I ran off. I was scared I'd blown it with him, that he just thought I was some flirt or something like that.  
  
The next day I couldn't get Matt out of my head. No guy has ever had this effect on me after only knowing them 1 day! I decided to talk a walk around the hotel grounds to try and clear my head, gain some perspective. As I was walking around the grounds I walked into Matt. We got talking. He apologised for the night before, I made up something lame - saying I'd already forgotten about it. It started to rain so I invited him up to my hotel room, I was glad of the excuse to get to know him more. We avoided the subject of 'the kiss', now I think back it makes me laugh. He eventually bought it up and we talked about it. I told him I really liked him and he said the same about me. Before I knew what was happening we ended up kissing. This time I didn't run away. Matt is a great kisser! I would recommend people to try it but he's mine, heehee.  
  
I really hope this is for real and I won't wake up to discover it's all been a dream. I've got me dream job and my dream guy! Life couldn't get any better! I really like Matt. I guess there really is a thing called love at first sight  
  
'One kiss at a time Sooner or later, love's gonna get you No way that you can hide One kiss at a time Minute by minute, hour by hour I'm gonna make you mine One kiss at a time'  
.::Author's note::. Song - One kiss at a time by Boyzone.  
  
I don't own song or any character so don't sue me! You won't get anything anyway! Lol 


End file.
